teenwolf_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark of the Outsider
The Mark of the Outsider, or simply The Mark for short, was the seal created in order to lock away The Darkness. God gave the Mark to Barachiel, who in turn passed it onto the Outsider. It was destroyed when Freya cast a spell from the Book of the Damned, but unknowingly released The Darkness upon the Earth. Because of its power and its influence over its bearer, the Mark of the Outsider has often been called "the first curse." Overview Creation According to Death, before humanity and Earth existed, there was the Primordial Beings, including the Darkness. God and His Seraphim defeated the Darkness in a terrible war and after He locked it away, God created the Mark as a lock for the Darkness. He gave the Mark to Barachiel and it corrupted her into being doubtful towards God. Before she was killed by Oracle, she passed it onto the Outsider. If the Mark is removed without being passed on, the Darkness will be released once more. Sidney's Burden When Sidney used the Mark for the first time, she felt a great power. It later gave him immunity to Abbaddon's powers and telekinesis and have a telekinetic control of an angel blade, all with great concentration, allowing her to overcome and kill her. She also displayed some level of great physical strength, sped, agility, coordination, healing factors, reflexes and other powers while fighting a vampire, like time manipulate, teleportation, and aerokinesis. Sidney later showed precognition, receiving a nightmare about the Darkness. Additionally, when a human bearing the Mark dies, they comeback to life. When a human with the Mark refuses to give into its rage, it seems to keep them from being able to access its other abilities as when Sidney fought the Outsider himself and didn't give into the Mark's rage, she displayed no extraordinary abilities which the Outsider noted. Oracle explains that the grip of the mark affects the bearer on more than just a purely physical level, and that cutting it off or even burning it off wouldn't work and it would require a source of great power. He even stated that it reaches back to the time of creation itself and that it predates the lore. According to Metatron, there is a way to remove it and it requires the First Blade to work. Conversely, the Outsider himself claims there is no cure. Metatron later admitted about lying about knowing how to remove the Mark, though Sidney claimed it is simply a curse, the oldest curse in existence but even she doesn't know how to remove it. It is later believed that the Book of the Damned contains a spell to remove the Mark of Cain from a human and fully cure its effects, but it comes at a price: If not properly handled, it will do far more harm than good. Freya is eventually able to use the spell to remove the Mark from Dean's arm, but it releases the Darkness as Death warned. When the darkness is unleashed, it temporarily assumes the form of a human woman, wearing the mark on her upper chest. It is later revealed that she entered into a baby as it came into the world, the mark still on her chest. Effects of the Mark The Mark imbues its bearer with several powers described as "beyond the world", as well as great forces and supernatural burdens. * Super Strength - The Mark grants the bearer enough augmented strength to overpower a lower vampire and shrug out of a lesser angel's hold. Sidney also proved strong enough to beat a strong man with ease. * Blink - The Mark grants its bearer a lesser form of teleportation. Sidney was able to quickly teleport forward across distances in an instant. * Dark Vision - The Mark is able to change the eyesight of its bearer. Sidney could alter her eyesight, allowing her to spot enemies and visually alerting her to the noises she makes. * Possession - The Mark allows its bearer to merge with others. Sidney can merge corporeally with creatures and humans, allowing her to sneak pass guards unharmed. * Time Bending - The Mark gives its bearer the ability to manipulate time, to a lesser degree. Sidney can temporarily slow and even freeze time, allowing her to pluck fired projectiles out of midair. * Windblast - The Mark grants its bearer the power to generate wind. Sidney has the ability to create gusts of wind blast back groups of foes (non-lethal), break doors, and blast bolts back at foes. She can even kill enemies if blown against solid objects. * Healing Factor - Thanks to the Mark, Sidney regenerates more quickly from injuries. * Increased Agility - The Mark grants it bearer with increased agility. Sidney can jump high, climb, run fast, and swim quickly. * Telekinesis - The Mark grants the bearer the ability to summon an weapon to the hand that calls it. Sidney could lift inanimate objects and bodies. * Resurrection - In order to ensure that The Mark is always connected to a living being, if the wearer dies, it will resurrect the bearer back to life. * Immunity - The Mark allows the wearer immunity to demonic powers, as shown by Sidney resisting Abaddon's telekinesis. * Super Stamina - The Mark greatly enhances the bearers stamina. Dean was able to go without sleep and food for several days with no ill effects. * Precognition - Sidney had a nightmare that showed her the release of the Darkness. It later came true. * Immortality - According to Death, the Mark makes the wielder virtually immortal as its power is such that even Death himself can't reap the person with the Mark. This is because the Mark is needed to lock the Darkness away and needs a living host. * Binding the Darkness - The main purpose and power of the Mark is to bind the Darkness in its prison. As long as the Mark exists, the Darkness is bound. If the Mark is removed without being transferred to someone else, the Darkness is released.